


Evil overlord list series [podfics]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [17]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod





	Evil overlord list series [podfics]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unrepentant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195741) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 
  * Inspired by [Evil (Is Going On)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196533) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 
  * Inspired by [Scare the Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196534) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 
  * Inspired by [Brimstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196978) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 
  * Inspired by [Gather the Minions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196980) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 
  * Inspired by [Kill It With (Gun)Fire!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196986) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



**The whole series can be downloaded in zip format[here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Evil%20Overlord%20List/EvilOverloardList.zip)**  
**or through this[google link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZZ0xLSWNjZWpLQ0E/edit?usp=sharing)**

 

 **Title:**   Unrepentant -- part one of the following the Evil Overlord List series  
**Fandom** : Dresden Files  
**Author** : [Jade_Dragoness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Harry Dresden/John Marcone  
**Rating:**   Teen  
**Length:**   20:07  
**Summary:** Evil AU. Where all the good guys are bad and the bad guys are good for the most part, and inhuman monsters are still monsters. In this ‘verse, Evil Harry sees Marcone’s soul and really wants to make him his.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195741)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Evil%20Overlord%20List/Unrepentant.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZcEFWNUM3VVZrRk0/edit?usp=sharing)

 **Title:**   Evil (is going on) -- part two of the following the Evil Overlord List series  
**Fandom** : Dresden Files  
**Author** : [Jade_Dragoness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Harry Dresden/John Marcone  
**Rating:**   Teen  
**Length:**   27:36  
**Summary:**   Evil AU. Harry gets called in to consult.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196533)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Evil%20Overlord%20List/Evil%20is%20going%20on.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZYjdiemtmUVFFeW8/edit?usp=sharing)  


**Title:**   Scare the Monsters -- part three of the following the Evil Overlord List series  
**Fandom** : Dresden Files  
**Author** : [Jade_Dragoness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Harry Dresden/John Marcone  
**Rating:**   Teen  
**Length:**   28:35  
**Summary:** Evil AU. The questioning of Bianca.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196534)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Evil%20Overlord%20List/Scare%20the%20Monsters.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZMUh3Y2R3cVJXMFU/edit?usp=sharing)

 **Title:**   Brimstone -- part four of the following the Evil Overlord List series  
**Fandom** : Dresden Files  
**Author** : [Jade_Dragoness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Harry Dresden/John Marcone  
**Rating:**   Teen  
**Length:**   43:04  
**Summary:**   Evil AU. A demon comes after Marcone.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196978/chapters/290538)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Evil%20Overlord%20List/Brimstone.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZWnp5UllydFdVVjQ/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 **Title:**   Gather the minions -- part five of the following the Evil Overlord List series  
**Fandom** : Dresden Files  
**Author** : [Jade_Dragoness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Harry Dresden/John Marcone  
**Rating:**   Teen  
**Length:**   25:05  
**Summary:**   Evil AU - All the pieces come together.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196980)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Evil%20Overlord%20List/Gather%20the%20Minions.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZT0kwMmpKWHNkOEU/edit?usp=sharing)  


**Title:**   Kill It With (Gun) Fire -- part six of the following the Evil Overlord List series  
**Fandom** : Dresden Files  
**Author** : [Jade_Dragoness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Harry Dresden/John Marcone  
**Rating:**   Mature  
**Length:**   55:14  
**Summary:**   Evil AU. Harry protects what belongs to him.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196986/chapters/290558)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Evil%20Overlord%20List/Kill%20It.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZNGh0WDVGM2FVX1k/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
